Elena Stark
by teamchris
Summary: This is the story of Elena Stark, the youngest daughter of Tony Stark a.k.a Iron man, along with her two older sisters and the sons and daughters of her father's fellow Avengers.


Hello. My name is Elena Stark. Yeah, yeah, yeah, the daughter of Tony Stark- that's me. I may not be as popular as my two older sisters- Isabelle and Emma, but I still get my name mentioned, mostly for underage drinking and for late night partying, but still. Let me start this story with talking about my family. There's my dad. Tony Stark aka Iron Man. He's the big shot inventor saving the day on the side. Then there's my mom. She's pretty awesome, sometimes crazy, but it's a perfect combination to deal with dad and us three kids. My older sister is a lot like my mom. Hardworking, determined, level-headed (most of the time.) My younger older sister, well, that's complicated. She's artistic, headstrong, and she's the Iron Girl. See, it started when she decided to run away after having a massive fight with dad. She was kidnapped by Loki, and long-story short, she eventually decided to take up our father's mantle. Then, there's me. I don't really know how to explain myself. I, like my sisters, graduated high school early. So, even though I'm 17, I'm done with school. I never went to college, but I love reading college textbooks in my free time. I'm constantly on my parent's last nerve for the as mentioned above drinking and partying and for the lack of any ambition. I mean, why go to school, I know it all. I won't get a job because I don't need the money, and I won't work for shield, because I don't trust them.

Caroline Rogers. She's the daughter of Steve Rogers. She's a real mixture of her parents. She's loyal, responsible, and overall a remarkable citizen. Strangely enough, she's my best friend. Her dad doesn't like me very much. I'm too wild for Captain America's perfect little angel. He says I'm too much like my dad use to be. I get his point, but I would never have Caroline do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Heck, even if she was comfortable with it, I wouldn't let her drink or stay out too late. It's too dangerous. I also think that her being part of the team is dangerous, but apparently the dangers of saving the world is ok for daddy's little girl. Either way, she took up her father's mantle and became Captain America.

Thor's pretty cool. We share an insane love of Poptarts. His wife, Jane, is awesome too. We like to work on experiments together, she's really into astrophysics, which is not really my thing, but we have fun together and I love her enthusiasm. Their sons, Eric and Andrew are fine. Eric is dating my sister Emma. They really seem like a good match. Eric is part of the team that Emma is on, so that's good for them. Andrew is less like his younger brother. He's more of a regular Earth boy more than an Asgaurdian warrior. He likes to chill out and hang with his friends. He doesn't want to be part of Shield no matter how much his father wants him to. Both of them are got Jane's smart genes, but neither one has it to the extent of Tyler, Emma, or I. (Sorry Isabella, you're on their side of the smart fence.)

Dr. Bruce Banner is pretty quiet and I kind of like that. He's the type to just sit and listen and he doesn't really judge you because he turns into a giant green monster- and what's weirder than that. His son, Tyler Banner, is much different. He's a loud-mouth jock that is in every sport in school. The only difference between Tyler and your average jock is his IQ. Tyler is a master as atomic physics. It's pretty impressive, but don't tell him I said that. Caroline and Tyler have this weird flirty thing going on.

Clint and Natasha are fine. They are the total super spy couple, like Mr. and Mrs. Smith, but from the same agency, SHIELD. They lead most of the training for the team. They think that those not on the team; Isabelle, Andrew, and I should be training. I think that they should keep their ideas to themselves. Besides, I have a secret that I'll let you know in a little bit. Their two sons are Damon and Stefan Barton-Romanov. They are both serious and brooding. They are also incredibly hot. You can totally tell them I said that.

So let's recap

On the Team

Emma Stark...19

Caroline Rogers...17

Eric Odinson...19

Tyler Banner...…17

Damon Barton...17

Stefan Barton …..17

Not on the Team

Isabelle Stark…..21

Andrew Odinson…22

Elena Stark…17


End file.
